1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency signal processing method and a wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a radio frequency signal processing method and a wireless communication device that switch between an omni-directional antenna and a directional antenna to improve the quality of reception.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic products with wireless communication functionalities, such as laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless base stations, mobile phones, smart meters and USB dongles, utilize antennas to emit and receive radio waves for transmitting or exchanging radio signals, so as to access wireless networks. In such a situation, the performance of transmission tends to be affected by ambient variations. For example, performance of a transceiver of a wireless communication system may be degraded (e.g. having reduced signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), increased packet error ratio (PER), low transmission rate, phenomenon of packet retransmission) by serious channel effects, by interference induced by other wireless communication systems or electronic devices, by shielding effects induced by surrounding buildings, or by directions or positions of antennas of the wireless communication system. Therefore, it is a common goal in the industry to effectively improve the quality of reception in the wireless communication system.